


Erlebnisse

by MaskedNightingale



Series: The Mysterious Disappearances of the Daisy Ward [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossing Parallels, Crossing Timelines, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern Girl who time travels, Not really reincarnation but a scifi/fantasy twist kind of -carnation, Parallel Universes, Spoonie OC, Timeline What Timeline, Transmigration, dream visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: So that night as I saw a falling star I made a wish, as one does when they still believe in magic.“If Imhotep existed and if the magics of Egypt existed, please oh please I wish for him to have a happily ever after.”-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It all started with a wish, then a dream and then a visit from 3 strange characters while she was on her death bed.Suddenly given the chance to go back and save the one she loves, this modern girl will do whatever it takes to give her Imhotep his happily ever after.
Relationships: Imhotep/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mysterious Disappearances of the Daisy Ward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. A Wish is Made

My cousins lied to my parents about taking me to an art gallery opening when I was 9 and instead took me to the opening night of “The Mummy”. I was in love with the first quiet choral element of the music that then thundered with the brass as it introduced us to 1290 BC Thebes. I watched enraptured throughout the whole film and when it finished I sat in my seat staring out across the velveteen seats of the theater, my 9 year old mind a jumble of thoughts. 

I would sit out on my little balcony that night staring up at the stars and sigh forlornly. 

I had loved the movie...and yet it left me with this aching feeling I hadn’t felt before. 

Sure Imhotep was the bad guy but he loved the wrong person; but loved her so passionately he’d do anything for her. 

In the fairytales I had read as a child, I had read of valiant knights and princes who braved dragons and ferocious beasts all for the sake of their princesses. 

All for the sake of love. 

I was then faced by the dilemma in my mind if love was a good thing; why was Imhotep punished for it. He didn’t get his happily ever after, even after he had done everything he possibly could do to get his love back. 

So that night as I saw a falling star I made a wish, as one does when they still believe in magic. 

“If Imhotep existed and if the magics of Egypt existed, please oh please I wish for him to have a happily ever after.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dream started almost like the movie did except instead of an aerial view I got to see Thebes as an occupant. I walked through the streets staring at the stone architecture with my mouth gaping wide. 

It was awe inspiring. The statues of Anubis guarding the eternal flame at the front of the courtyard and the temple’s pillars rising on either side. 

“Your hair is like sunlight. I have not seen it before.”

The voice was young but had a mature quality to it that I hadn’t heard in kids my age. I turned to see a boy painted in gold standing several feet from me. 

“I’m not from here.” 

He peered suspiciously at my clothes. 

“Yes.” 

His eyes widened though and he quickened his steps as someone walked right through me. 

I shivered, “That was weird.” I looked around me and rubbed my arms that got goose-bumpy as I could not feel the warmth from the sun there. “Even for a dream that was weird.”

When I turned back to the boy, I jumped back surprised to find him right in front of me. His bald head tilted to the side and his deep hazel eyes peered deep into my blue. 

“You think this is a dream?” 

I let out a huff of air that was a laugh before shaking my head, “It can’t be real. I’m just dreaming of Thebes because I watched a movie about it.” 

He was peering at me as if I was some strange new creature to dissect, “Come.” 

I shook my head and back up, “I don’t think so. I’m going to just explore in the opposite direction.” 

He stared before he marched back over, he hesitated before he reached out his hand to mine only hesitating for a moment more before grabbing it. We both gasped at feeling each other’s touch and a zing of what felt like static run up and down our spines. 

Then I was pulled toward the towering columns then through beautifully hieroglyphed hallways, the further I was pulled the more frightened I became because I had never studied Egyptian history before in school. It was only mentioned briefly in passing, there was no way I could have imagined the detail that I had seen. 

“....Priestess.” 

I blinked as I found myself in a new chamber and before me was a beautiful woman in black draped fabric that barely covered her body that was embroidered with the Egyptian beetle that I couldn’t remember the name of at the time. 

She spoke to the boy but her words were spoken in a language that was kind of similar to the one that was spoken briefly in the beginning of the movie. Then she turned toward the center of the room where I had been left standing and spoke what seemed to be a question in a commanding voice. 

The boy rushed forward in a little bit and grabbed my arm and brought me forward roughly, “The High Priestess asked you a question!” 

“I can’t speak ancient Egyptian.”

His eyes widened before he bowed his head toward the lady in black and spoke in hushed words. The woman rose her head before tilting it to the side, a small smile coming upon her lips, before she turned toward the boy and spoke once more. 

I could tell that whatever she said to the boy was praise because the arrogant boy seemed to almost hunch over in bashfulness. 

The High Priestess then made a quick order to her servant to her side and then the boy and I along with him were ushered into a new room that seemed to be quite fancy sleeping quarters. 

“I have been given the honor of becoming the High Priestess’s apprentice.” 

“Cool.” I let out a sigh before walking further into the chamber. 

“The High Priestess says that only one who has a connection to the other worlds would be able to see an apparition. She said that she had not heard of one such as you in a long time, not since the founding stones of Egypt.” 

“There’s been others like me?” I whispered it. A part of me still wished I was in a dream but at 9 I still believed that impossible things could come true and things were never as they seemed. My eyes widened though remembering what he said and I turned, “I’m not a ghost though.” 

He was close again, “Then what are you?”

I gulped, “If this is not a dream, then I believe I’m out of time.” 

His eyes narrowed, “You are fading.” 

He went to place a hand on my shoulder but it fell through causing me to shudder again. 

“Maybe I’m waking up.” 

His jaw tensed and he glared at her, “It’s not a dream.” 

“Then what’s your name?” 

I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me, but then just before I faded to nothing he spoke up once more.

“It’s Imhotep.”

With a gasp, I woke up.


	2. How First Loves Often Go

It wouldn’t be the last ‘dream’ I had of Imhotep, however never again was he able to touch me. It seemed to frustrate him greatly even after his High Priestess informed him that was normal for ‘apparitions’ like me. 

I became a project to him at first. Just as I was one to him, he was one to me. 

I found however that he was not from my time. The Imhotep from my history lived in a completely different era and the kings and queens of ‘my’ Imhotep’s time were all over the place in my timeline. Which made me realize we were indeed from different ‘worlds’. 

My parents found my interest in Ancient Egypt, wormholes, alternate realities and the like as just an odd phase I was going through; however they soon found that to be not true. 

In time Imhotep realized that I could offer very little advice to change his future except however the occasional suggestions for modern advancements or inventions. Most of which (that were doable with their resources) certain Egyptians had already found ways to create versions in their era. 

So as the years passed I went from project to friend to best friend. I was the one person he could go to knowing that it would never reach anyone else; for I could only talk to him in his world. 

I realized I loved the arrogant boy who lit up like a solar flare by the time I hit puberty. I read up on ‘first love’ and found most faded with time however I found mine only seemed to grow more fervently as I saw Imhotep grow into a more handsome young man. 

I told him everything except for how badly I was starting to get sick in my world. I didn’t want to worry him or worse have pity for me. 

It wasn’t until I didn’t have our normal session of dreams for several weeks after a stay in a hospital that I found I had to tell him. 

The High Priestess was starting to show her age, starting to forget things and Imhotep had become her right hand man in almost everything. He had taken up a quarter of her tasks in the temple and so a lot of our time was me following him around as he performed his duties. 

That visit he spoke before I could, “Where have you been?” 

His voice was much deeper by then, which did not help my ‘not-just-a-simple-crush’ on him. 

“I was in the hospital. It seems when my body is under a lot of duress…” 

He had turned his eyes piercing as he made a full-body scan with them. 

“I don’t think the body you see, looks like the one I have back there.” I let out a sigh. “Or else I’d be a lot more skinny.” 

He strode over to me, his hands hovering over the side of my arms, his eyebrows weighed down as I could see he wished to hold me but couldn’t. 

“What haven’t you told me?” 

I sighed once more before going to ‘sit’ on one of the benches by the altar he was working at. Trying to keep my gaze from the great view the position gave me of my friend’s magnificent abs. 

“I’ve been feeling ill for some time. I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“Beloved friend, you know I think worse when you keep things from me.” He stared up at the statue of Anubis above his head, “I thought our connection might have been broken.” 

I looked up, allowing my eyes to trail up his long torso up to his strong jawed face. 

“My visits might not be as often as they once were before. Due to the...illness I have the medication I believe will interrupt my ability to come here.” 

“If you don’t take it…”

I let out a dry chuckle, “I’m afraid…” I looked down so he couldn’t see how afraid I actually was, but how silly I was to think he couldn’t hear it, “I will have no chance if I don’t at least try the medication first.” 

“New Dawn, you will always have me. Please do not fear telling me what it is that wears you down.” 

A tear slipped down my cheek at Imhotep’s favorite new endearment for me. 

“Thank you Imhotep. I will try.” I gave him a wilting smile but even I could see in his eyes his own fear for me, for what my future would hold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our dreams would be spattered between pain filled years and I would see Imhotep grow in power. He would rise to High Priest by the time I had to say good-bye. 

He looked over Thebes. His bald head gleaming tan, free from the gold of his years of servitude in the temple. 

“I’m proud of you, Imhotep. You’ve achieved everything you’ve dreamed.”

“Hello Dawn.” He turned his head to take a look at me, his eyes widening at my flickering figure already fading against the sunset walls of the temple. 

No longer my emotions were in check and tears fell freely down my cheeks. 

“I’m so proud of you, my dear friend.” I bit my lip, “I wish...I wish I could embrace you.” 

“You’re fading.” His dark brows were down and he looked almost angrily upon me as I looked upon him sadly. “You can’t leave me, there is still so much I need you for. I need you, Dawn.”

“I wish I could stay.” I raised a hand to run it through my blonde curls, “Oh how I wish I could actually be by your side at least once. I wish...I…”

Stepping closer I hovered my see-through hand upon my friend’s defined chest, “There are things I must tell you. You must listen and you must obey. Please, Imhotep.” 

His face turned downwards and he nodded, his deep hazel eyes ever fixed upon my features.

“There is a story of your world, of you Imhotep, from my world. In this story it had you fall for a pharaoh’s mistress and she led you to commit many a grave thing in the name of love, but in the end she did not love you the same. Please Imhotep, whatever you do stay safe.” 

“What happened to that Imhotep?” His eyes were intense but not in his normal calculating way but in the way I knew was his way of thinking of something intensely. 

“He suffered the worst fate of all the Hom Dai. & even when reunited with her after when she was given the choice between power and him, she chose power and her own self-preservation.” 

He took a step backwards, and turned his broad back covered in his dark robes embroidered with the Egyptian scarab. 

“What brought you to me, Dawn?”

“I made a wish.” I could feel my cheeks reddening even in my weakening state, “After seeing your story, I wished for you to have your own happy ending. Then that night I met you.” 

He turned and came back to me. His head came down as if he were to place it upon mine, his forehead hovered over mine. 

“We will meet again my New Dawn, I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Imhotep, I’m not sure that’ll be possible.” I shook my head. “I wish I could, I love you…” I pursed my lips and stared down at my toes realizing what I spoke aloud for the first time. 

“Raise your head, my beloved.” 

I could almost feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks at his words as I tentatively raised my head, only to widen my eyes in shock as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine and for the last time a zing of static was felt right before I woke up. 


	3. Anubis & the Masters of Death

I woke with a gasp to find myself back in my hospital bed, back to my weakened state, back to my dying body. 

The shadows across from my bed though seemed to converge and from them stepped a familiar shape. 

“Anubis?” 

The jackal head tilted to the side, before it transformed and the body became a cloaked identity with an abyss-like face and a voice like cracking bones spoke, “Just one of my many names.” 

“Death then.” 

The cloaked head tilted to the side before nodding and from behind him another cloaked individual stepped from him this one through back their hood revealing a face that I recognized. 

“Ms Piano Room!” 

The woman threw her head back and laughed, “Is that what I became to be called?” 

“You never gave up your music, even when you lost your hearing. Much like Beethoven you did not give up playing.” 

Another cloaked shadow appeared by the woman, crimson eyes narrowing and a deep male’s voice angrily spit out, “How much longer must we be here? This place is disgusting.” 

‘Ms Piano’ let out a bold laugh, “Well it’s not as if people are dying to get here.” She pursed her lips before turning wide eyes my way, “Sorry, poor taste?”

I shook my head and grinned, “Nah, dying jokes are the best when you actually are.” I turned my head toward the man named ‘Tom’, “I don’t blame you though, I’d personally be crawling out of here if I could but alas even that seems out of reach for me.” I looked pointedly at my missing limbs, before tilting my head to the side and giving an impish grin towards Death, “Of course I could do the Worm but I doubt I have enough upper body strength.”

I looked at the three to find them oddly silent, even ‘Tom’ and spoke up “What? Was that too far?” I gave a bitter smile, “So what do I owe the honor of Death (and who I might assume might be his Masters) to my deathbed?”

“You were always quick.” Death had morphed once more into his Anubis persona, “From your first wish you knew things were not as they seemed. Imhotep in his world still experienced the Hom Dai.” 

“No!” I let out a cry and I could feel the sobs threatening to come up in my chest. “He promised he’d be careful.” 

“It was no fault of his own. Anck-Su-Namun had a past and knew of several illegal spells and curses which she cast upon Imhotep. Despite his strong character he was persuaded by her power to do the things you warned him about.” 

“So his future still stayed the same even with me warning him.” 

“When he awakens, not all that happened in your knowledge has to come to pass. He doesn’t need to bring destruction. He merely needs to awaken and regenerate; afterwards he just needs a redirecting force.” 

“You mean…”

Ms Piano stepped forward, “We are here to send you back through time and space, just as I had been and one other before me. Just as I’m sure others in this ward will in the future.”

Anubis stepped forward, “You’ll have your same face but no longer the sickness in your body.” He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt it sting briefly. “You’ll be a messenger for that dimension for us. Safe travels, New Dawn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Erlebnisse: A German word meaning: "the experiences positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, & through which we truly live; not mere experiences, but Experiences."


End file.
